Freedom's Peak
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: Onyx Arrow, the nephew whom was raised by Captain Amelia's First Mate Mr. Arrow, goes to pay his respects on the anniversary of his uncle's death, followed by King Jim Hawkins. Humorous and hopefully...uplifting? Please fave and review, no flames.


So this is a simple one shot I came up with featuring Onyx Arrow from the Treasure Planet PC game as our main character. Also has the other characters as well. Takes place several years after original Treasure Planet voyage and some time after the game. Hope you all enjoy. :) Please review and favorite and all that good stuff. :D

**WARNING: **THERE WILL BE GAME SPOILERS IN HERE. IF YOU PLAN ON PLAYING THE GAME OR ARE PLAYING BUT ARN'T DONE AND WISH IT TO GENERALLY REMAIN A SURPRISE, WAIT BEFORE READING THIS.

IF YOU DON'T GIVE AN EFF, KEEP READING. I LIKE WHEN PEOPLE READ MY STUFF.

P.S: IT'S A BIT LONG.

BUT IT'S GOOD.

YES THAT IS A BIASED OPINION.

ENJOY.

* * *

Onyx breathed deeply and looked at the spaceport from the deck of his ship, his captain's jacket slung over his shoulder. He'd just gotten back from a day voyage to some of the nearby space islands and visiting his good friend and nearly surrogate mother Admiral Amelia at the Interstellar Academy. The sun was shining, the air was clear, the passerby were happy. It was a nice day. The kind his uncle would have loved. He sighed at the thought of the man. He'd been First Mate to Admiral Amelia when she was a simple Captain such as himself. He'd stood by her side till the very end, when he lost his life on the voyage to Treasure Planet nearly some ten years ago.

Onyx walked down the gangplank leisurely, stopping when he saw the crowd parting and cheers.

"The King!"

"King James hello!"

"Greetings your majesty, fine day is it not?"

Onyx smiled. Jim Hawkins, his long time friend and the man whom he was First Mate too, walked out of the crowd. He didn't look much different from when they were simple cadets at the Academy. He was more mature now, though. His features were sharper, chiseled. He had some stubble and a soul patch, along with a haircut similar to the one he'd always had. The only real difference was the bangs framing his face were longer and he had a ponytail that went a bit past his shoulders. He wore simple commoner clothes and looked like any other resident of Montressor. With a simple wave of his hand the group behind him that were still cheering and tossing greetings his way silenced and continued walking on to what they had been doing before.

"Onyx, been awhile bro." Jim came up and high fived Onyx, looking up at him. Onyx was a Cragorian. Like most Cragorians, Onyx was tall. But, unlike most Cragorians, Onyx was six inches above average height, making him 7'6. He was all muscle and could easily lift up a carriage or a horse or any other heavy object and toss it too the side. It was rather entertaining to watch him search for his house keys.

"Aye, it has." Onyx nodded some. "How's Illysa?" He asked, referring to the queen. She was a few years Jim's elder and quite pretty. Jim had ended up marrying her shortly after the triumph over the Ironclads sent out by the Proceyons to take over the Terran Empire.

"She's fine. Minerva?"

Onyx smiled. "Fine. Moody as hell, but fine."

Jim laughed. "Just wait until you have your second kid. _Then_ you can talk to me about moody women."

Onyx grinned and chuckled. Jim had two children and he and Illysa were planning on another while Onyx was just trying to figure out how to survive his wife during his first. They both walked down the rest of the gangplank together. Onyx stopped once he feet touched the cobblestone and a cold chill ran through his body. He knew now it was that day. Jim looked at him and gave a sympathetic look. It was the anniversary of the day Onyx had gotten the letter that told of his uncle's death. He'd had too catch his aunt as she fainted in shock and terror, and was the one to inform his cousins. They'd all cried while Onyx simply sat there. He was to sad to cry.

He actually hadn't ever cried since his uncle died-at least not because of his uncle. He'd just have some bad days when he couldn't get him off his mind. The man had raised him after all...

Onyx kept walking, not worrying on bumping into anyone and letting his mind wander. Jim at his side was all that was needed to part the crowd. He noticed a little boy on his father's shoulders and smiled. Reminded him of when he came to live with his uncle. He had been a young lad, no more than six. He was taken to the door by a military official who told his uncle his parents had been killed in a drive by shooting and he was too live with him. Arrow had taken him in without hesitation and Onyx lived happily, joining the military by his inspiration. He also was an avid gardener thanks to his aunt.

He and Jim kept walking until they reached the base of which he lived on. Onyx entered the code and past the gates, walking to his house. He had barely opened the door before he heard:

"ONYX ARROW HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO PUT YOUR DAMNED UNIFORM JACKETS IN WITH THE WHITES?! NOW MY UNDERWEAR IS ALL BLUE!"

"Shit." Onyx mumbled, opening the door the rest of the way. Standing right in front of him was a very pregnant and very angry Minerva in night clothes, hands on her hips and glaring at him with a pair of blue panties bunched up in her hand.

"Hello dear." He said.

"My underwear is blue because of you!" She yelled.

Jim backed up and hid behind Onyx, which wasn't very difficult.

"No, dear, your underwear is blue because you bought it that way. Remember? You bought two packets of blue underwear and made me hold them and your purse while you tried clothes on. Everyone took pictures? The orange shirt made you look like a pumpkin? Ring any bells?" Onyx stepped inside, pulling Jim with him-a bit too roughly as he was tossed onto the couch across the room- and kissed Minerva's forehead. Minerva looked determined to stay angry until Onyx walked into their room and returned with the empty package of underwear, which had a model on it sporting the blue underwear that had been in here, and was indeed in Minerva's hand. This was when Minerva sighed and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Listen Nyx I'm s-"

"It's fine dear. Mood swings and all." Onyx gave her a light smile, which she returned before kissing him. Rather tall herself, though still much smaller than Onyx, they were a rather good couple. While she was insane, he was calm-and thank God too. If there wasn't Onyx to balance out the crazy that was Minerva, many insane and possibly bad things would happen. This was a well known fact, especially by her mother.

Minerva looked over to Jim. "Hi Jim. You break anything?"

"Besides my dignity due to being thrown by an overgrown rock? Nah, I'm good."

Onyx snorted. "You call that thrown? I'll show you t-"

"NO, no, that's good. I'm good. No, no throw the Jim. Jim no need to be thrown." Jim shook his hands rapidly and smiled sheepishly while backing up, tripping over a table in the process.

"Well for a king you're not very graceful." Minerva chuckled. Jim stood up and dusted himself off. "Oh please, it's my wife's job to be graceful. My job is to be handsome." He grinned.

"And it's my job to be handsome-er." Said Onyx, tossing his jacket to the side and retying his ponytail that reached the end of his shoulder blades.

"No, it's you're job to look good but not as good as me, therefore making me look better than you and anyone else in the room except my wife." Jim said matter-of-factly.

"Is that so?" Onyx raised an amused eyebrow.

"Quite so."

"And why is it your job to look better than everyone else except your wife?" Onyx asked.

"Because if I were too look better than her, I'd be a woman. I like being able to wander around shirtless without getting a ticket for indecent exposure." Jim chuckled a bit, joined by Minerva and Onyx. Minerva turned to Onyx after he'd gone to their room and changed into an old beat up shirt that was actually too big for him and loose cargo pants with paint stains all over him. He also had on a cap that sported the coat of arms of Her Majesty's Royal Navy: A gun, a crown, two swords clashing, and a beaker filled with a green liquid on golden backgrounds with a gold banner above it that read "We Fight, We Learn, We Improve".

Minerva's face immediately turned to a frown as she glanced at the calendar. "It's that day?"

Onyx only nodded and left out the back door, soon returning with two bright yellow lilies speckled with bluish white dots. Minerva knew these flowers well, and also knew they were the most well cared for. Planted by Onyx only in his uncles memory; they'd been his favorite.

"Ready to go?" Onyx looked to Jim, who nodded while re-buttoning his jacket. They always went together. Jim hadn't much known Arrow, but he still felt guilt for the man's death, though he knew it was entirely of the fault of the blasted spider-lobster-thingy known as Scroop.

Onyx kissed Minerva, put on sandals, and left, Jim trailing after him, taking his time to catch up. Onyx pulled at the collar of the shirt, trying to make it stay up. As always, it didn't. The shirt, pants, and cap had all been his uncle's, hand me downs for dirty work or lazy days. Since they were the most comfortable clothes Onyx owned, he wore them once a year when going to honor his uncle's grave. "I don't want anything fancy. I'm dead, what do I care? Come as you are, come as you please...but at least wear underwear. Even if I'm dead you have to cover some things." He had said to him when Onyx jokingly asked what color tie he should wear to his funeral when his uncle had turned 50 or so. People had been disgusted, but Onyx even showed up to the funeral in the very clothes he was wearing right now. He knew his uncle was laughing in his grave because of it, and smiled at the thought.

Jim finally caught up with Onyx's long strides, almost jogging.

"Y'know what Onyx?"

"What?"

"I'd be a fat ass of a king if I didn't have to keep up with you whenever we go anywhere."

Onyx laughed and Jim smiled. The walked out of the base and to the town where they hailed a carriage.

"To Freedom's Peak." Onyx said.

"Yes sir Mister Arrow, sir." Said the driver, knowing him from reputation. He clicked the reins and they were off. Onyx watch the passerby, taking special note of the families. Little boys and girls ran around with their father and mothers, teasing, playing hide and seek. Some were just content to be held by or stand near their parent. He saw one young man with an obviously pregnant woman that was rubbing her belly and whispering something to her that made her smile. He chuckled, thinking of his own little one on the way. Looking up at the clouds, he wondered if his uncle was watching him, smiling. Frowning maybe? Onyx shook the thought from his head. He couldn't see any reason for his uncle to be frowning upon him. He had a house, a wife, a good job, friends and family...yeah he was good. At most he'd get frowned on because he drank milk straight from the jug when his wife wasn't looking, but, hey, needn't dirty a glass when no one will know, right?

Onyx felt the jolt of the carriage stopping and looked forward. They were on a dirt road. To their side was a tall hill with well trimmed grass and daisies scattered about. Onyx got off the carriage, paid the driver, and told him to wait for him and Jim before starting up the hill's well worn dirt path that lead to the top where, leaning to its side, a trunk as big as a car and ancient as the sands of the Sahara Desert, was a weeping willow with leaves touching the ground, slowly flowing in the wind. He reached the ancient tree and looked to the direction in which it was leaning, towards the drop that, if someone were to fall off, would send them floating into space. It was an odd spot on Montressor. The only spot that was a literal edge of the planet. That's why it was called Freedom's Peak. You could go out into the space and never come back there.

He ducked under the leaves, followed by Jim. There, at the base of the willow, was the granite tombstone of his uncle. Carved into it were two of the lilies Onyx was holding, his uncle's favorite flower, an eagle, his uncle's favorite animal, and his wedding band. The eagle was holding the wedding band, which had the flower inside of it.

His name was inscribed as so:

**ALTON SAMUEL ARROW**

**Born: 1775 Died: 1830**

**Buried on the Peak of Freedom by request.**

**"My life started here, now it ends here."**

**Loved, cherished, missed.**

Jim walked up and breathed deeply. "Hey man," he mumbled, "I'm still sorry."

Onyx turned to Jim and then kneeled by the grave, setting the two lilies on the stone, patting it. "Always a pair, eh Dad?" Onyx smiled some and stood. Two was his uncle's favorite number, because it was a pair. "Never can go wrong with a pair." He'd always say while looking for his missing shoe that Onyx or one of the other kids would have hidden as a joke. Onyx always brought him two lilies every year because of that. Jim looked at Onyx and then at the pathway.

"I'll meet you at the bottom of the hill Onyx." He said. Onyx nodded and smiled. Jim left.

Onyx breathed deeply and looked at the willow, walking to its branches and running his hand along them before parting them, revealing the sun that was slowly falling, oranges and pinks in the clouds around it. He stepped out, walking right to the edge of the cliff, staring out at the sky and space, everything that had meant freedom to his uncle. He had been an inland child, had discovered space the same time he discovered his love for Onyx's aunt, and would space to feel free, and come home to feel loved. The wind blew on Onyx, rippling his shirt and pants, making his hair blow into his face. But he smiled.

He stretched his arms out and yelled "FREEDOM!", listening to the echo that shouldn't have occurred at the location he was in repeat it back to him. He smiled and looked up. Flying overhead was a large eagle, it's wings spread. It cawed and dived down into the spacethern air and then lurched up and flew into the sky. It seemed to glance and Onyx before it flapped its wings and flew off. Onyx grinned now, walking back down the path to where the carriage was waiting, taking comfort in knowing his uncle was watching. He was watching, and he was proud.


End file.
